


On Green Dreams of Black Wings

by WriterSky20



Category: D.N. Angel, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dark is back, Gen, Izuku has a crush, Izuku is Dark's Tamer, Midoriya Hisashi was originally Niwa Hisashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSky20/pseuds/WriterSky20
Summary: In which Hisashi Midoriya was a Niwa before he married Inko. Izuku is trained since birth to be a thief Niwa style. And Dark is somehow back and has to be caught up on what has happened the past 200 years - and Izuku is not happy that he's the one who has to explain.
Relationships: Dark Mousy & Midoriya Izuku, Dark Mousy & Niwa Daisuke, Midoriya Hisashi & Midoriya Izuku, implied
Kudos: 18





	On Green Dreams of Black Wings

_A ball pounces down the street as a child’s voice is saying, “Matte! Wait, please!” The ball rolls silently to a stop after it bumps up against something. A child runs up, picks the ball up, and holds it to their chest. A pane up reveals the child to be a 4-year-old Midoriya Izuku, smiling brightly as he holds the ball._

_Izuku blinks and looks up, “Huh?” He realizes that he’s standing in front of a painting. His eyes widen in surprise and awe as he gazes at the painting in front of him. It is a beautiful painting of an island, with a sky-blue dragon dancing in a circle, barely visible from the clouds rolling in a storm above the island. White wings that dance in greens, blues, yellows, and oranges – reflecting the colors of the island and the sea – surround the island, encasing it in a cocoon embrace from the island mountains. It is an incomplete painting, yet young Izuku thought it is beautiful._

_Izuku ignores everything as he drops the ball and raises a hand towards the painting. The light from his eyes are starting to fade as he draws closer._

_Izuku was about to touch the painting when a scream, “IZUKU!”, from his father broke him out of the trance._

_Izuku is suddenly picked up and yanked away from the painting by a tall man. The man backs away from the painting, turns, and quick walks back to the picnic set up under a willow tree, out of sight of the painting. Izuku blinks and looks up to see it’s his dad. “Tou-san?”_

_Midoriya Hisashi, nee Niwa Hisashi, is a tall man of built speed and lithe figure, with wild, neck-length hair of red like a hearth fire and wide yet narrow red-brown eyes that burn and twist like a fierce fire storm, freckles decorate his face like star constellations, and soft cheeks – a mix between round cheeks and narrow cheeks -. A strong jawline, softened by his mother’s bloodline. He wears casual clothes, yet somehow still manages to look elegant in them. Blue jeans, a white t-shit with the words ‘*Insert Sarcastic Comment about this being a t-shirt here*’ written in cursive black hiragana (nobody knows how but it’s cursive), a worn unzipped blue-black parka over the t-shirt, white socks, and red-black shoes._

_“You know we don’t mess with artwork, Izu,” Hisashi softly scolds him, holding him close, relived he managed to get to him before the painting took his soul._

_Izuku hugs his dad, laying his head on his shoulder, trembling, the implications of what had almost happened to him having finally set in. “I’m sorry, Tou-san. It was really pretty, I wanted to see the island!” Tears streaming down Izuku’s face as he desperately clutches at his father, the world finally finishing in coming back into focus for him. Hisashi sits down on the blanket set up for their picnic, soothing Izuku softly and rocking back and forth, talking with him softly and getting him out of his shell before he can close it around himself. “It’s ok, it’s ok.” Hisashi stares in the direction of the painting, smoke spilling from his mouth as he presses them into a thin line._ If only my family was still Dark’s Tamers, he could steal the painting and seal that incomplete painting’s magic so something else this doesn’t happen to someone else, _Hisashi thinks._ Guess my mediocre sealing magic is gonna have to do. It’s incomplete and is apart of the park’s art décor; with the artist dead, if the plaque is to be believed, it won’t ever be finished so my magic will hopefully keep it sealed. _Hisashi curses, like so many Niwas before him, the Age of Quirks which had significantly weakened the leftover magic Dark’s blood had left after his Sealing of the Black Wings._

_Izuku moves away from Hisashi, rubbing his eyes and sniffing. Hisashi lets him then softly grips his arms and stares at him. “You ok? Need to talk about it, rest, go home, continue our picnic, eat, cry some more, or forget? Injured physically or mentally from the painting and its magic?” Hisashi asks him, looking him up and down for any injuries._

_Izuku giggles at his silly father then shakes his head, raising his arms up. “Eat. Home. Hug now,” he demands softly. Hisashi easily translates the words as he stands up then swings Izuku into his arms. Izuku wraps his arms around his neck. Hooking him onto his hip, he moves to the car, unlocks the car and swiftly opens the backseat, putting Izuku into his booster seat and buckling him in. “What do we do while we wait in the car?” Hisashi asks Izuku as he buckles him in. “Watch Tou-chan. Scream if creepy person tries to take us from car. Make sure Tou-chan doesn’t drop keys. Smile and wave at anybody looking at me and the car worriedly to show that I’m okay and just waiting. Keep hand on phone ready to call 999 and the Heroes in case of emergency. Keep an eye on the sky,” Izuku recites, cheering up even more as he goes further down the list on the Midoriya Waiting-In-Car Rules._

_Hisashi smiles as he gets out of the car, patting Izuku on top of head as he went out. “Seat belt check,” he says. Izuku immediately begins wiggling around, yanking back and forth, side to side, then pushing at the belt, pretending that he was trying to get out. The seat belt held. Izuku stops and settles as Hisashi nods in satisfaction, proud that he had managed to finally get the seat belt to work properly without having to rely on Inko’s instructions for once._

Izuku wakes up from his dream slowly, blinking at the dots the sunlight shining on his face brings him. He sits up, rubbing at his eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep still clinging to his eyelids. _What a strange dream. …But to dream about that Day at the park where I almost got sucked into a painting, today of all days. Such a foreboding warning,_ Izuku frowns, hand moving to rub the back of his head then stops and looks at his right arm. A burn mark with lighting zigzag lines circling and wrapping around the main burnt point remittent to a handprint laid in the underpart of his lower arm. A constant reminder to his encounter with that strange unfinished painting. A reminder that nobody had even realized was there until a week later when it made its presence known with a burning pain and a hospitalization caused by his sudden collapse and coma, Izuku remembers with a frown.

Izuku shakes his head then turns to his nightstand to look at the time.

6:59 am. Izuku tenses immediately, thinking he was going to be late, then looks at the calendar and realizes that it was Sunday. He relaxes and gets out of bed, knowing full well that he wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep after that sudden adrenaline spike. He notes the date absently, not registering that it was his 14th birthday.

He changes into a t-shirt and shorts, stretching once he finished. He opens the door to the rest of the house.

The floor drops out from Izuku’s feet once he steps outside his door. Izuku immediately grabs the edge and flips himself back into his room. Once he’s straightened up and turned around, he sighs in exasperation. “Not again,” he complains, “Tou-san, you promised this would stop by my 14th birthday!”

“I said no such thing,” a reply answers from the direction of the kitchen. “That was a motivator to get you to stop complaining. Now, stop complaining and get your butt down here for breakfast!”

Izuku grumbles, mumbling, “Tou-san’s been spending too much time around Aunt Rey, he’s more sadistic than usual. Note to self, make sure Tou-san is too busy to hang out with Aunt Rey for the next 2 months – have to make sure it’s long enough to de-tox him from the weeks spent with her.”

“I heard that!” Another shout came from the kitchen.

Izuku rolls his eyes then glares at the hole stationed in front of his room. _Damn traps, damn tricks, damn basement._ He shudders at the thought of the basement. A deadly place full of booby traps and false doors and false hallways and other horrifying things and technology designed to keep thieves out. _Not that that stops Tou-san and his family from sending me down there to train or stops my family at all,_ Izuku grumbly thinks. He hates it when he has to do his training on his birthdays. He also incredibly despises the basement, even with the vast collection of artworks laid down there through which he can draw inspiration and references from.

 _Even though Dark hasn’t been around in our family in 200 years and we haven’t stolen any artworks within that time, not even to seal them,_ Izuku contemplates as he twists to the wall and swings himself to the end of the hole, using the rope which hangs by his door at all times. _Dad’s side of the family still considers themselves a family of thieves. Nowadays, we go to different musuems and simply use whatever magic we have left to seal what we can – leaving many to the fates of the artworks which have life in them._ Once he’s landing, he ducks into a roll immediately, avoiding the items shooting at him from the walls.

This process continues for another few seconds as Izuku works at disabling the traps and getting to the kitchen in time for breakfast, all while still thinking about how weird his family must seem to outsiders. Izuku nervously laughs as he disables the puzzle code locking the main part of the house in 2 seconds, thinking, _I wonder how the adults in my life who aren’t Niwa or Midoriya would think if they ever found out about how I live. Not so worthless if I can get through a lock under 2 seconds and past any trap in 30 seconds, now am I?_ The only thing that’s stopping Izuku from reporting his thief training and following his parents and grandparents’ instructions to not tell anybody so that people would stop seeing his Quirklessness as a disability and him being worthless is because 1. Spite – that’s right I didn’t need a Quirk to get through your high-class security system, all because of Quirkless thieving training my family’s been teaching for generations and 2. He and his family would be thrown in jail even though they never actually, technically used their thieving skills – ignoring the generations of Niwa who had used their knowledge and skills before the Age of Quirks. Izuku opens the door to the living room-dining room-kitchen combo, the one area of the house where Inko had set her foot down about putting traps and locks in.

Hisashi is leaning against the counter with a stopwatch in hand. He clicks it the moment Izuku steps foot. “15.65 seconds, not bad, but not close enough to what we need,” Hisashi says. He looks up at his son as he sets the stopwatch down, and smiles at Izuku, “Happy birthday by the way.”

Izuku sighs but doesn’t bother with starting an argument about ‘not needing to be the perfect thief because the family 14th birthday tradition hasn’t been done in over 200 years.’ Today was just not going to have a ‘thieving or not’ argument. Kaa-san will kill them both if Izuku doesn’t kill Hisashi himself first if they start that argument up on his birthday.

They sat down to eat breakfast, Inko joining them after putting away the ingredients and putting the utensils used to make breakfast in the sink.

After saying ‘itadakimasu,’ they dug into their food.

Hisashi, still looking at his plate and eating, asks Izuku, “Fallen in love with anybody? Planning to confess today?”

Izuku chokes on his food.

“T – Tou-san!” Izuku chokes down his food while Inko calmly punches him in the back to help him. Red blooms Izuku’s cheeks and ears as he breathes after his coughing fit, trying to calm down. Inko asks him worriedly if he’s ok then glares at her husband, after Izuku’s nod of reassurance.

“None of that!” Inko demands to him. Hisashi shrinks back and doesn’t continue the line of questioning or wait for an answer, not wanting to ignite his wife’s wrath.

He focuses on eating his breakfast. Inko nods after it looks like he won’t continue any pursuing of finding out if the thieving side of the Niwa family has sparked in Izuku via love gene, and returns to her own food.

Izuku doesn’t say anything but a stray cough does come out from him that sounds suspiciously like the words of ‘whipped.’ The parents didn’t hear him luckily.

Hisashi looks at his plate and realizes that there is a lot less bacon than there was before. He looks first at Inko’s plate, sees that it was the same amount she had picked out before, then looks to Izuku’s plate. He twitches upon noticing that there is more bacon than he had before. Izuku looks innocent as he continues eating. Hisashi doesn’t know whether to be proud or irritated that his food has been taken from right under his nose.

Izuku is walking to the park.

Setting down his backpack next to him, he takes a seat near the lake, right under the willow tree. Out of the backpack, he pulls out a sketchbook, a pencil, eraser, and charcoal. He opens the sketchbook and flips to a blank page. He moves the sketchbook so that the used pages are under the blank page. Puts the charcoal and eraser next to him and begins sketching out the scenery in front of him.

He sketches the lake, the branches of the willow tree swaying in front of him, the view beyond the lake, and the people wandering. He switches between pencil, charcoal, and eraser as the picture develops.

His thoughts wander as he loses himself to the drawing. Eventually his thoughts go back to the questions his dad had asked him that he hadn’t answered.

 _It’s not that I don’t. It’s that it isn’t going to achieve anything. Dark is gone. My crush has already rejected me, we’re friends now. I don’t want to ruin it now that I have it. He doesn’t care about my Quirklessness and I don’t want to lose that._ Izuku thinks as his drawing further develops.

Izuku looks down and nearly screams in embarrassment upon realizing that he had added his crush and best friend into his drawing. Red explodes all over his face as he looks at the drawing. _Not again!_ Izuku laments then takes the time to examine what he had drawn of his crush.

His crush… Akane Ichigo. Quirk: Ice Star. Ice Star is the ability to breath out ice and manipulate ice from anywhere on his body, primarily from his lungs. He can make a sunny day turn into a snow blizzard with a single long blown out breath of air. He can harden his body with ice and create objects made of ice from any part of his body. He can manipulate ice that didn’t come from him but it’s much weaker control. Drawbacks: in order to compensate mentally in having a body that’s constantly either ice or breathing in/out ice, his personality is the exact opposite of ice and anything remotely cold. Exposer to the cold and winter can make him stronger but it will make his Quirk go out of control and attack him from the inside out or the outside in if he doesn’t have any defense against it – winter clothing usually works as long as he doesn’t use his Quirk at all during the winter time. If he uses a special technique – a technique which lead to the Quirk’s name – too many times a day or in a row, he will lose the ability to use or even activate his Quirk for several weeks. Possibly even cause a coma if he really pushes his Quirk and the special technique. Izuku remembers the weeks of Hell (Thief-style) Training he had to go through after he almost put himself in a coma for the analyzing and training frenzy he and Ichi-kun had done once they figured out the special technique Ichigo could do, and barely suppresses the shudder upon remembering those weeks. Fire-breathing, contrary to popular belief, is not something to be taken lightly, even if it’s the middle of winter.

Ichigo in the sketch was in front of the willow branches. He was laughing, eyes sparklingly with a hand reaching out towards Izu – whoever was looking at the sketch. Cheek flaps raised slightly to show how wide the smile could be if it could widen, ice whizzing past his flaps and lips as the image is frozen in his laugh. You could see the lake behind him only a little bit through the leaves and branches. Izuku blushes again, heart palpitating even though he was just looking at an unfinished sketch and puts his head against the sketchbook. This was it. He couldn’t deny it any longer than he already has. He can admit, at least to himself.

He didn’t have a crush on his best friend.

He was madly, whole-heartedly in love with his best friend.

The same best friend that had already rejected him when they had only been mere friends – acquaintances at the least.

His heart cracks and twinges at the reminder of a rejection. Izuku sighs, already getting himself ready to re-glue and move the pieces back into place and breath through the pain when a heat started up inside of him suddenly upon his glance at the sketch once more.

His breath hitches immediately. _Daisuke-jisan had written that a heat starts up first after your rejection on your 14 th birthday. That heat is the first sign of the first transformation after your heart aches from the rejection. That the heat feels like you’re hot and cold at the same time, like you have a strong fever._ Izuku’s thoughts race as the heat develops even further. Izuku lets out a small whimper as he grips his chest and begins to breath heavily. The sketchbook tumbles out his lap. “P – please… Please let this be a false warning. Please let this be a false start,” pleas leave Izuku’s lips rapidly as his heart and whole body throbs in a single beat and a single breath. “You s- should b - e sea – led,” he gasps out. The throbbing sensation grows as his heart aches and screams against his chest. His body screams as he collapses forward, trembling at the feeling of his limps growing longer.

His attempts to control the screams that wish to burst out stops as his very bones shift and hair changes. He screams as his hair turns purple and long, still wild but more focused in the front than the back. His eyes sharpen but still remain green, showing that Izuku is still the one in control. Cheekbones sharpen though, taking on a more, late teens/young adult sharp cheeks look. His clothes would’ve ripped in some places if it wasn’t for the fact that he wore baggy clothes all the time outside of school and training. Izuku breathes heavily as he slumps, worn from his first transformation. He straightens up to his knees as he’s caught his breath and examines himself, including his hair. _Daisuke-jisan’s sketches and paintings weren’t off at all,_ Izuku notices, surprised. Then what exactly has happened to him registers fully. _DARK?! I’ve turned into DARK!? Why? My getting rejected was a year ago and there hasn’t been any changes to_ Black Wings _to indicate the seal breaking; I shouldn’t have transformed at all even with the painful reminder of the rejection on my birthday!_ Izuku’s frantic thoughts turn into frantic muttering as he tries to think of what the hell must have happened for Dark to wake up – well, partially wake up seeing as Izuku is still in control.

Izuku shakes his head, quickly puts his things back into his backpack, and runs home, putting on the hoodie he had brought with him and moving the hood to cover his face and hair – glad that he had the foresight to grab the biggest hoodie he had which wouldn’t fit him properly until he was in at least his late teens.

Hisashi takes the news of Dark’s return with great happiness (after Izuku proves that it’s him and not an intruder) until Izuku reminds him that this return means _Black Wings_ has either woken up or something’s happened.

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Izuku mutters.

“There was no indication of awakening or the seal breaking when I checked up on it and the other artworks only a few days ago,” Hisashi mutters as they sit on the couch. 

“Something else happened then because I should not have transformed at all. Also, something should have happened to our DNA – what with the Quirks and all these years of muddling the bloodline and Dark not being here – after 200 years to prevent the love gene or Dark’s bloodline and magic even existing inside of us,” Izuku’s and Hisashi’s muttering grows as they both place a hand on their chin and theories as to what the fuck was going on.

This is the scene that Inko comes in on. She sweat drops at first and then soon joins them in their muttering and theorizing after being caught up as to what was going on.

Later that evening, after they tentatively had a family-only birthday party after realizing Izuku wasn’t changing back, Izuku was informed by the Niwa side of his family –

“WHAT?!”

-That he must steal a magical artifact that night in order to completely awaken Dark and be able to turn back to normal.

“It has to be done,” His grandmother, Niwa Naomi, softly informs him. Her voice never above a whisper. Hisashi had called his side of the family to attend the birthday celebration, only for them to come and learn of Dark’s return. “Our ancestors have all written that the only way to de-transform after your first transformation is to steal an artifact. All Niwa ancestors, after realizing they are pregnant, immediately get to work in tracking down and researching any nearby artifacts that have caused trouble which Dark can steal on the soon-to-be-born’s child’s 14th birthday. If they are a boy, that is. Even with this day and age of Quirks, you will not be able to walk around looking like a thought-to-be-dead phantom thief when you’re supposed to be a 14-year-old Quirkless middle schooler.”

Izuku flinches, sighs in defeat, and nods. Naomi-baachan softens, “I know you want to be a Hero, Izu-chan, but you’ve been trained your whole life to be a thief, just like every Niwa before you, even though we were well-aware Dark wasn’t going to show. Heroes would’ve noticed your abilities that you shouldn’t have as a civilian – Niwas before you had barely managed to scrap by the skin of their teeth on the Heroes’ suspicions of their training when they were becoming Heroes, it’s a damn miracle, even with Dark’s previously-thought long-gone skills and genes, we managed to get away from the spotlight and be exposed as a family of thieves. But – I digress. My point is, we may be a family of thieves – even if by this point it’s nothing more than a title – and, yes, we stole those artifacts, but we stole them to seal away the dangerous magic and to save people.”

Hisashi steps in and adds, “Remember, Izuku, the world isn’t Black and White. It’s different shades of grey and color. It is rare for people to enter something without ulterior motives or hidden secrets buried deep within them. People have reasons why they do things; even if it’s nothing more than an instinct or an impulse, that’s still a reason.”

Izuku calms down and breathes in and out. “I’m saving people by stealing these artifacts?”

The Niwas of the family nod.

“And Dark will go away if my love is returned – whether that’s with my first Sacred Maiden or somebody else who has become my Sacred Maiden?”

They nod again.

“UA never finds out because usually Dark disappears after a year or two has the thief, because usually we Tamers find somebody who returns our love within that time frame, even if for a short period of time?”

They nod their heads. Aunt Rey, a short auburn haired and blue eyed 35-year-old military women, adds, “The Hikaris had to suffer with Krad for their whole life while we only have to deal with Dark and stealing dangerous artworks from the time of our 14th birthday until our love is returned. …Or the _Black Wings_ is re-sealed and put back to sleep which is what our many-greats grandfather Daisuke did. Unintentionally because, quote, ‘Dark was a bastard and didn’t tell me until the ritual was already halfway complete while battling against Krad,’ end quote.”

Izuku stares at her for a moment then says, “That doesn’t help, Aunt Rey. Or make me feel better.”

Aunt Rey shrugs and turns to her soda. Hisashi eyes his sister and her soda can wearily, watching her grip on the throw pillow next to her as he comments, “How much sugar have you had, Rey?” He ducks from the pillow thrown at his face and watches dispassionately as she replies, “Not enough to deal with this bullshit and the bullshit back in the barracks” and then chugs the entire drink after pouring some of the Monster drink into it. Naomi-baachan silently takes the Monster and the soda can from her and gives her a glare that stops the protest from leaving her lips. She pouts, dragon scales on her cheeks rippling as smoke exits from her nose and mouth in a puff of a breath. Her extended, fin-like, ears twitch as the sugar effects start to take hold of her. Inko doesn’t say anything as she pours a bucket of water on top of Rey, steam rising immediately after hitting her skin. “No.” she tells Rey after Rey, dripping wet which is already heating and dissipating, looks back at her in shock. Rey wilts and pouts again, leg bouncing to release some of energy the two drinks had given here.

Hisashi was just glad he had the foresight to have Izuku blow out the candles and the family eat the cake and ice cream before his always-late-to-non-work-related-stuff sister showed up.

“I still can’t believe you guys, two of you being members of the Law, are actually encouraging me to steal!” Izuku brought them back to the reason, other than his birthday, they were here.

“It’s either that, or be stuck in that form for a long time, Izu,” Rey comments.

Izuku looks to his mother, gesturing to them, hoping to get her support, “Mom?!”

Inko smiles sheepishly, “Izu dear, even though I’m not a Niwa by name, I am by marriage and I’m afraid I will have to agree with them. Hisashi is already getting a note made ready to be sent out, and an artwork picked out for you to steal. I already have a ton of outfits ready for Dark to wear.”  
“K – KAA-SAN!” A scream of outrage and disbelief bursts out of Izuku, startling a couple of birds nearby to fly away.

Night has fallen. Midnight to be exact. In a museum, police forces bordered every corner, sector, and perimeter of the museum. Security on high alert. No Pro Heroes though. Something Izuku noted as he flew in, using Wiz as Dark’s Wings. (Wiz had awoken the same time Dark had, apparently. He had appeared in Izuku’s bedroom a few moments before the Niwa’s had arrived and been very happy to be back and to see Izuku. Izuku… didn’t want to know why Wiz acted so familiar with him, all he knew was that it wasn’t because of Dark.) Izuku guessed that Phantom Thieves just weren’t considered worthy of a Pro Hero’s time – which made no sense because they dealt with regular thieves all the time. … Nevermind, Izuku didn’t want to know. There’s a lot of things he doesn’t want to know.

The wind was chilling despite summer’s desperate attempts to cling until autumn. Izuku was glad for his mother’s insistence on the black buckle coat (designed specifically for thieving and hiding things that weren’t bigger than it). Pants not too baggy but not too tight, slip-on and buckle-up dark green shoes, black-and-dark-green high collar shirt underneath the coat, and a black belt completed his look with a clip-on earring acting as his communicator. It went silent the moment he got closer to the museum, he hadn’t even completely registered the chatter.

When he had looked to the front, there were a couple of guards but no news crew or crowd. Good. Dark may like onlookers but it was not something Izuku wanted. He couldn’t help but be glad the public wasn’t informed about a new Phantom Thief. If he got caught and there had been a crowd…

Izuku got to work in opening a window the moment he found one that wasn’t guarded or had anybody near it. He disables the alarms surrounding it, opens it, and drops inside, closing it behind him. He had ended up in the turn of a staircase, looked to be between the first and second floor. The artwork he needed to steal was on the top floor – three floors up and, if he remembers the map correctly, it looks like it will be across the museum from where he is. For the first time in his life, he mentally thanked his dad for the endurance training of _Summer Training Hell_ – yes, the italics are necessary!

Hiding every chance he got, disabling locks and security systems, climbing up the stairs, using the shadows to hide and trek past the police guards waving their flashlights around. It felt half-assed. Like the police didn’t actually believe a Phantom Thief would come. Izuku felt indignation rise up in his chest at that thought. It took him a second to realize that the indignation wasn’t his and told him that the middle of a heist was not the time to be insulted by the police’s half-assed-ness and security discrepancies. The feeling settles and… pouts, Izuku guessed at what the feeling was doing.

Izuku kneels down before a locked door, hairs on his arms rises, he moves a hand along the side of the door until he finds where the electricity is coming from, shuts it down. He goes back to kneeling, takes out his toolkit, and within 5 seconds has the door open. Something inside of him makes him give a two-fingered salute and a wink to the already-disabled camera – glad that he had put in the purple-colored contacts his grandmother had insisted upon so even if the camera was still rolling and could be reviewed they wouldn’t be able to know his true eye color. He enters the room and stops, closing the door to the double doors behind him. He pulls out and uncaps a canister of gas, covers his mouth, and sprays it all along the area around him. It reveals lasers, he nods his head. He re-caps the canister, returns it to his coat, and pitches his backpack slightly higher, clicking up to his chest so that it can’t move.

Izuku takes in a breath and carefully maneuvers his way through the lasers, acrobating and utilizing the gymnastic moves he had learned all those years ago. _If Yamita-sensei could only see me now,_ Izuku marvels ironically to himself as he handstand backflips himself right in front of the artwork he is to steal. He turns to face it as he finishes slightly hysterically, _She would faint immediately at the idea of Quirkless Midoriya Izuku successfully pulling off a heist with the Quirked police none-the-wiser._ It is with a flash of steely vindication and mischievious revenge that Izuku disables the glasscase alarm system and security, unlocks and opens the case, carefully grabs and puts into his backpack his prize, lays a note on the velvet surface, returns the case, and gets the hell out of their the same way he came. The note he felt behind simply reads, _Sorry, but I have taken_ The Stone of Sakura _. – Phantom Thief Dark._ The security system comes back to looking the way it was before Izuku arrived just as the clock hits the time Dark is to steal _The Stone of Sakura_ and the police find an empty case with the note upon glancing at the cameras.

It is on Dark’s Wings as he flies home after flying a couple of rounds around Musutafu, that Izuku confronts the feeling, trusting Wiz to take him home safely. _Hello?_ He calls out in his head.

A chuckle is his response. Two lights shine and circle each other within Izuku’s mind’s eye. _Not bad, kid. You’re certainly taking this much better than Daisuke’s first time,_ a fondness and… something else coated the voice as he stated Daisuke-jisan’s name. That was all the conformation Izuku needed. He focused outwards and on the destination of home, somehow equal parts excited and nervous and upset about the family’s peace of not being thieves anymore being broken by the re-appearance of Phantom Thief Dark.

When Izuku returned, he gave _The Stone of Sakura_ to Grandmother Niwa and Aunt Rey for them to take home to Azumano and get ready for Dark to come and officially seal away when he completely wakes up. He changes and went to sleep. Wiz joins him in the bed, apparently now the family pet when he’s not being Dark’s familiar.

That night, Midoriya Izuku dreams. He dreams of open meadows, black feathers, flying, freedom, and black wings. He wakes up in that same meadow, so he assumes automatically that he is still dreaming.

“You’re pretty smart,” a dark, silk voice observes behind him. Izuku turns around to see a young man, looking exactly like he had when he had transformed with the clothes and everything. Except his dark purple eyes were real. His cocky smirk set in place, “exactly like how Daisuke-jisan had said and drawn it as,” Izuku comments absently, not even realizing he had spoken aloud.

The smile is wiped from the stranger’s – no, the Phantom Thief’s face immediately upon hearing that name. “You know Daisuke?!” he states ergently. “Well, where is he in the real world? I need to apologize and tell him something!”

Izuku, normally stumbling at how close the thief is to his face, pauses at that and looks at the man before him. “You… don’t know how much time has gone by since your Sealing, do you?” He comments softly. The thief pauses at that and backs off, shaking his head.

Izuku breathes in, deeply regrets being the first Tamer in 200 years so having the role to explain this to the Phantom Thief, and tells the man, “… It has been 200 years since _Black Wings_ was sealed. I know Daisuke because of his journals and sketchbooks we’ve taken good care of. Niwa Daisuke, my many greats grandfather, himself has been dead for 200 years – since before the Dawn of Quirks.”

The Phantom Thief freezes at that and seems like his world had ended. “…Hah?”

Izuku looks away from him, rubs the back of his head, then tells him, “I’m going to come back later, give you some time to process that, to mourn. I’ll inform the rest of the family so that they will give you time to mourn as well before we go any further. Wherever further might be.” He mumbles the last part to himself as he turns and walks away from that dream world.

He fought against every one of his instincts as he walked away from the screaming, crying, and break down happening behind him. Repeating to himself over and over again that their relationship hadn’t developed at all for him to comfort the Phantom Thief in the way Daisuke-jisan would’ve been able to, that the journals all said he likes to hide his feelings, especially around people he doesn’t know or trust very well. It didn’t make it hurt any less.

.

.

. A few weeks later, during which Izuku handled the once-every-two-weeks heists, the Phantom Thief appears before him in the meadow dream again and they are able to properly introduce themselves.

“I’m Midoriya Izuku,” he holds out a hand. The man smiles, a much smaller smile than before but a smile, and shakes his hand, “My name is Kaitou Dark.”

The two completely merge and Dark is the one in control when they transform. Izuku begins the painstaking process of catching Dark up on current times and what happened after his Sealing to the best of his ability, the other Niwas and Inko helping when they can.


End file.
